gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Bass
Jack Xavier Bass is Chuck's "evil" (corrupt) uncle and Bart Bass's younger, more irresponsible brother. He ran Bass Industries in Australia and came to New York to take over Bass Industries, but failed when Lily Bass became Chuck's guardian. A year later he took over Bass Industries, but then Chuck offered his girlfriend for his company which Jack agreed on and left Chuck alone. It was later revealed that Jack Bass might be Chuck's father since he has his arm around his mother. Season 2 In half season 2. Jack comes to New York from Australia, upon hearing of his brother, Bart Bass' death. As Chuck's only surviving family member, he assumes the role of legal guardian. Jack headed Bass IndustriesinAustralia and is hoping to become the company's new CEO. But at the reading of Bart's will, Jack and Chuck are both shocked to find that Bart instead chose to leave Bass Industries to his son. Furious, Jack thinks on his feet, and convinces Blair to assist him in planning a surprise brunch to "celebrate" Chuck's inheritance of the company. In reality, Jack uses this event to trick Chuck and allow the Board of Bass Industries to witness his debauchery and inebriation at the office.When Jack becomes a quick failure at his job, Chuck is forced to turn to Lily for help. She has the idea to become Chuck's legal guardian, therefore enabling her to retain official controlling interest in the company until Chuck turns 18 (and in essence allowing him to run it before then). Jack then confronts Lily while he is high and attempts to rape her. Chuck physically restrains Jack and has him kicked out of the opera, and Jack is sent back to Sydney. It is hinted when Jack Bass first comes to town that he and Blair had an fling, which is revealed to be true at the end of the season. Chuck is furious to find out that Blair slept with Jack although they later reconcile. Season 3 Jack Bass returns again in Season 3. to sabotage Chuck during the opening of his new hotel, Blair aids him in getting a liquor license forChuck by contacting Jack. Chuck confronts Blair for contacting Jack and Blair receives flowers and a note stating that the liquor license is fake. Blair and Chuck eventually allow the police to end the opening party and therefore receive enough press and publicity for future clients for a genuine speakeasy that Chuck has been planning. Jack plays a pivotal role in reuniting Chuck with his birth mother, who is actually Jack's girlfriend. Jack tricks Chuck into giving up The Empire by signing it to his mother. Elizabeth doesn't want to hurt her son. Jack with the control of the Empire tells Chuck that he will only sign it over if he can spend a night with Blair. Although Blair agrees to sleep with Jack for Chuck, but she didn't know that Chuck sold her to Jack to get his company. and Jack actually doesn't follow through with the threat, and said to Blair that Chuck knew of the deal and that Chuck offered Jack a night with Blair if he could get his company back. and after this event causes a rift between Chuck and Blair that won't be fixed until Season 4, Season 4 At the end of The Townie, Chuck leaves to find Jack to try and take Bass Industries back from Lily who he thinks has betrayed him. Later in season 4. Jack Bass gets a call from Raina Thorpe Russell's daughter. he then comes back into town and speaks with his brothers old friend Russell Thorpe and discuss how to take down his nephew chuck and his empire. When Jack meets with Chuck they both come on with a plan to lure Russell Thorpe. Jack gets Chuck to come with some medics and taking him away from the building for a while. When Mr. Thorpe is about to be heading out he is stopped by Jack, Nate and Chuck. They inform him that they will all watch the security tape from a building fire that killed Thorpe's wife. It was widely assumed that Bart Bass was responsible for the fire. However, on the tape they saw that it was Mr. Thorpe who was actually responsible for his wife's death. Jack told Chuck to call the cops, but Chuck gave Thorpe a chance to leave and never come back again. Before Jack Bass leaves for Australia he told his nephew to keep Bart Bass's legecy alive. Season 5 I n season 5. Chuck Bass tracks down his uncle Jack Bass who Lily revealed to have saved him with his blood when he was almost dying in the hospital. Chuck then begins to invite Jack to a retreat to the palace and have some fun together as uncle and nephew. Chuck begins to thank Jack for saving his life back at the hospital, but Jack said he meant when he saved him from Russell Thorpe which was a year ago. Chuck then explains after the car crash that Jack had donated his blood to save Chuck since they needed a family member and then Jack knows what he is taking about. Chuck expresses his gratitude and Jack makes a little joke about letting him die and take all the money. Then Chuck says to Jack that he will give Jack a hospital with his name on, Jack tought he was just kidding and just asked if he was trying to get him into rehab. Later Chuck begins to think about if it really was Jack who saved him and asked him about it, Jack then tries to explain himself to get out of it and then goes out. Then when Jack comes to the hospital with his name on it he then meets with Chuck who introduces him to crippled kid who Jack will give his blood to but Jack won't and then Chuck tells the kid to go seeing it was just an act. And then they both talk a little about if or not Jack saved Cuck's life. Jack then knows that now he wasen't the one who saved his life. Jack later explains that he wanted that hospital with his name on it and then Chuck ask why he didn't tell him the truth , and he says that he might lose the hospital with his name on but Chuck knows he can only buy one and knows he is covering for gave him the blood. Chuck then discovers it was Elizebeth his mother who saved him, Jack then explains that she didn't want Chuck to know especally since she told him she wasen't his mother. Chuck then wants to contact her but Jack says she cant be reached, Jack says to let her be and says doesn't matter how he is alive only that he is. Jack then says they should do this next time only on his place then he says goodbye and he leaves. After Chuck starts to wonder if Jack is really his real father, he, Blair and Nate go to private party to find out what Diana and/or Jack are hiding. At the party they are spotted by Diana. When they are escorted out, Blair sees someone in the one room, she is shocked and later she conforts Jack about what they are really hiding in the house. Jack says that Blair can not tell Chuck what she saw in the mansion. Later we see that Bart Bass is alive and well and that he was the one who donated blood for Chuck after the accident. We later see Jack in the last scene on season 5 finale, when Chuck teams up with him to get back Bass Industries. Jack also called Blair to tell her where he and Chuck are. Gallery Jacks-back.jpg Uten navn.png 3x15-The-Sixteen-Year-Old-Virgin-jack-bass-11051772-624-352.jpg 3x15-The-Sixteen-Year-Old-Virgin-jack-bass-11051541-624-352.jpg 2x16-You-ve-Got-Yale-jack-bass-4657699-400-225.jpg 2x16-You-ve-Got-Yale-jack-bass-4657675-400-225.jpg 2x15-Gone-with-the-Will-jack-bass-4657606-400-225.jpg 2x15-Gone-with-the-Will-jack-bass-4657522-400-225.jpg 2x15-Gone-with-the-Will-jack-bass-4657420-400-225.jpg 2x14-In-the-Realm-of-the-Basses-jack-bass-4657373-400-225.jpg Vlcsnap-1659901-300x169.png Jack-bass-is-back-baby 500x333.jpg Des.jpg Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mystery Category:NUES Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5